


Shy, Sweet and Sorry

by Curious_Dollita



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Dollita/pseuds/Curious_Dollita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Bertold x reader love stor! *clears throat* I hope you enjoy! Minor spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy, Sweet and Sorry

[](http://sta.sh/0n928dla9fw)

 

You were walking outside with a few friends to the courtyard to begin practicing. You hummed softly to yourself as Corporal Levi barked orders at your group. Usually your not so happy in the morning, but today was special. Today was Valentine's Day. You searched your small group finally finding him. Your crush, Bertholdt, or as you called him Bert. He was really tall and intimidating when he wanted to be, but on the inside you knew he was a huge teddy bear. Others knew to and sometimes talked about him behind his back. You hated this and looked to the ground. Those thoughts making you very upset. You shook it off as you heard your partner. You'd gotten Bert! You smiled and made your way over to him a sweet grin and tiny blush on your cheeks. 

"Hey Bert. "You smiled up at the taller boy. He smiled at you and scratched his cheek. 

"Hi ____." He said softly. 

"Well should we get started?" You said slowly getting into your fighting stance. He nodded and stood in his stance towering over you. You gulped as he threw a punch and you dodged quickly. He threw another punch then a kick and you dodged the punch but grabbed his ankle and swept under his feet knocking him over. 

"Ahhh..." He said clenching the dirt clearly in pain. You were so shocked that you realized you were still holding his ankle twisting it badly. 

"AH! Bert! I'm so sorry!" You screamed crouching next to his head helping him up into a sitting position. He winced and you felt a wave of guilt washing over you. "Levi!" You shouted at the short man who walked over and examined the situation. 

"What happened?" He glared at you. 

"I was just... He fell and I had his ankle..." You blushed looking down. Levi shook his head and began helping him up.

"Come on now! Grab his other side brat!" He yelled at you. 

"Y-Yes sir!" You yell and get to helping him. Finally you get him into the infirmary and set him down. 

-time skip-

Finally You have Bert all settled in and the Nurse has looked at him. 'Apparently it's only fractured.'You said in your mind. You put your attention on him and smiled weakly. He blushed and smiled in the awkward silence when you finally sighed. 

"Hey Bert? It's about lunch time want some food?" You asked with a big smile. 

"Oh you dont have to if you don't want to ____!" He said waving his hands at you. 

"Oh no it's fine. I'll get you something." You said getting up. You ran down the hall and to the cafeteria. You got in line waiting for the others to finish getting their food. Once they were done you grabbed your own bowl and Bert's pouring in some soup and getting some bread. You smiled happily and started walking brusquely to his room trying not to spill everything when you bumped into someone. It was Ymir. 

"Oh hi Ymir. Can I get through Bert's in there and I promised I'd bring his food." You said softly. 

"Tch. Why are you into him..." She said with an annoyed expression. Your eyes widened. Yeah it's true most of the girls knew about your little crush and teased you about it... She sounded serious...

"W-What do you mean?..." You took a step back searching her eyes. She just rolled them. 

"Like I said. Why. Are. You. Into. Him. He's a total baby when it comes to girls. "She said crossing her arms. "And even if you two did get close what are you gonna do?" She smirked teasing you. "Sit in awkward silence and stare in two different directions the whole time. "She chuckled lightly. Your heart just snapped at that. You'd heard people talk about him before... But this really rubbed you the wrong way. Saying something like this to your face was unbelievable. You put down your trays you were carrying. Looked up at Ymir and slapped her across the face. The noise reverberated through the room and you glared at her as fellow cadets and even commander Erwin who was simply passing by turned his gaze towards you two. 

"Ymir. Listen and listen good. "You said struggling to hold back the waves of waiting tears. "I really like him. "Each one of your words left your mouth with a quiver. "And-And. I know he's not perfect in your eyes!" You yelled at her glaring up at her tears slipping down your cheeks. "But somehow he's Flawless in mine!" You yelled clenching your fists. You looked down a blush growing on your cheeks and regretting saying anything. Commander Erwin walked over and put a hand on your shoulder. 

"____..." He said slowly. You shrugged your shoulder away and wiped your eyes. 

"Yeah... I know..." You frowned and pushed passed Ymir and opened the door setting two trays on top of each other. 

Once you were inside your eyes lifted to see a blushing Bert. He was adorable the way he tried to hide it. You smiled weakly and sat the trays down grabbing an eating tray for him. You placed it down and smiled. 

"Sorry you had to hear that..." You blushed slouching on his bed putting your arms on it. Suddenly you felt a kiss on your forehead. You blushed even harder and began staring at him, hoping for not another awkward silence. 

"_____.... Your so sweet. "He started, making your eyes widen. "Those were probably some of the sweetest things anyone's ecmver said about me..." He blushed tilting his head a small smile decorating his features. "And if it helps... I kind of l-like you to ____. I planned on telling you today. What with it being today and all..." He blushed looking down. "But then this happened..." He looked at his ankle making you frown. 

"I'm so sor-" He'd cut you off with his hand making a stop motion 

"But I'm happy this happened. I probably like this better. We got to spend the whole day together and... Now I know you feel the same. "He smiled cupping your face in his larger hands. He placed a soft kiss on your cheeks and smiled. You on the other hand were completely flustered. 

"Well. I-I um.." You kept stuttering. He chuckled and rubbed your head. 

"Let's just eat then?" He said and you nodded picking up your little loaf of bread.


End file.
